Sets of shelves of the type in question are embarrassed by the problem that their assembly and erection is cumbersome and consumes ample time.
It is furthermore a problem associated with sets of shelves of prior art that use of conventional fixing elements is awkward because special tools are required in conjunction with them. One further problem with sets of shelves of prior art is that, when assembled with existing fixing elements, the shelf sets have heretofore afforded a greatly limited range of variation, and one has been compelled to restrict oneself to few variants as regards the external configuration of the shelf sets.
It is furthermore a problem associated with shelf sets of prior art that owing to the design of the fixing elements the shelf area has remained small.